1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal system for a percussion instrument, and more particularly for a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the conventional drum assemblies include pedal systems for the player to percuss the drum by foot. However, the elevation angle of the pedal is not easily adjustable, which affects the player's performance.